


Entrée

by SunJoestar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Fetish, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Will, Will Graham - Freeform, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunJoestar/pseuds/SunJoestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can't bear to see Hannibal cooking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrée

The mixtures of the smells inundated the air, hitting his head at the same time as each time that Will thrusted him to his depths. Meat, sex, sweat. It was a complete dinner.

Hannibal was about to pleasure himself but instead this, he curled his hand into a spongy ball, the oven mitts were wet inside, Hannibal’s hands were sweating, squeezing hard the padding fabric, it could not be seen but his knuckles had went white, it was a good thing that he also wore them, if not, he would have sunk his finger nails on his palms until to tear his skin.

Will didn’t stopped, he seemed to be looking for something, and Hannibal knew what was. His sound, the doctor knew that the agent wanted to hear his voice creaking in pleasure. There was a few times before when Will had assaulted him in such way, and Hannibal let him to do it, but his pleasurable sounds weren’t given so easily, Will had to earn them, he must to work to get them.

And this time he got them successfully when he slipped his hand in the spot between the apron and Hannibal’s intimacy to masturbate him while his pelvis was bouncing his behind. It was the first time that Hannibal was taken in his kitchen. He always had been the one who had taken the others, who had taken Will on the surface of the counter, but this time, it was being him the one who was bended over his kitchen counter, chest pressing the polished surface, shuddering while he had his pants and underwear lowered until his knees but his apron still tied up on his waist.

“ —The food… is getting cold…” He said between gasps, biting his bottom lip as he looked how the delicious smoke of the recently tray taken out the oven was each time more thin and soft, dispelling in to the air.

“ — Just… finish your entree before eat the rest of the dinner…” Will’s dark voice sounded next to Hannibal’s ear.

" —Give me your pleasure before to feed me…. Doctor…” And Hannibal did it.

Loving how Will had surprised him one more time, the few time that he had let at the agent to be the one leading the sex, he tightened his anus feeling the breathing of his lover on his nape, his sensitive spot was being hit again and again until he could not bear more the rubs by the apron fabric on his dick head. Hannibal moaned clenching his eyes and squeezing even more the oven mitts while a circle of cum started to grow in a stain on his apron.


End file.
